


[BJYX] Tháng năm của Nhất Chiến

by klawfeedingcats



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klawfeedingcats/pseuds/klawfeedingcats
Summary: "Hành trình của Nhất Chiến kể từ những ngày workshop đầu tiên cho Trần Tình Lệnh tới hiện tại... và có thể là tới cả sau này nữa."
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 3





	1. 01. Hai người phải làm thân đi. Ngay!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yizhan Through The Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343227) by [jalpari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari). 



Tiêu Chiến hít sâu một hơi rồi mới bước vào phòng, nơi mọi người sẽ cùng nhau đọc kịch bản hôm nay. Anh cố gắng bình ổn lại dây thần kinh căng thẳng đang không ngừng nảy lên trên mỗi bước anh đi. Những câu thóa mạ không ngừng vang lên lặp đi lặp lại trong đầu khiến anh càng thêm lo lắng.  
  
  


_Có phải diễn viên chuyên nghiệp đâu._

_Còn chưa bao giờ học diễn xuất._

_Không phải anh ta quá già để gia nhập ngành này rồi à._

_Trở về cuộc đời bình thường của mình đi._  
  
  


Gằn lên một tiếng, Tiêu Chiến dùng tay vuốt mặt. Anh vẫn còn đang đứng khựng lại trước cảnh cửa nọ.

"Ngừng lại đi, Tiêu Chiến!" Anh tự nói với chính mình "Cứ làm hết sức thôi, phải tin vào mình chứ!"

Vậy là, bằng lời tự động viên đầy rối bời đó, anh vặn nắm cửa, bước vào phòng đọc kịch bản.   
  
  
  
  
  


\---  
  
  
  
  
  


Vương Nhất Bác cứ nhấp nhổm không yên trên ghế, đảo mắt nhìn quanh phòng mấy lượt. Hầu hết những người có tên trong dàn diễn viên chính đều đã có mặt, nhưng chiếc ghế bên cạnh cậu vẫn còn bỏ trống. Cậu có từng gặp sơ sơ Tiêu Chiến hồi X Cửu tới làm khách mời trong chương trình giải trí của cậu, nhưng lần gặp đó khó mà tính là có giao thiệp gì cho được. Tất cả những gì cậu còn nhớ là phần giới thiệu bản thân rất buồn cười của anh - bắn súng rồi nháy mắt xong tự đỏ mặt xấu hổ. Và cả nụ cười lấp lánh mà anh thường tự nhiên và hào phóng thể hiện ra nữa. 

Cuối cùng thì cậu cũng ngừng đổi tư thế, khi cánh cửa mở ra và một người cao cao chần chừ tiến vào phòng. 

"Xin lỗi mọi người ạ," Tiêu Chiến khẽ nói và cúi chào, "Để mọi người phải đợi rồi. Tôi... Tôi đi lạc trong tòa nhà." Anh vừa nói vừa gãi đầu. 

Và nó đây rồi. Nụ cười đó. 

Vương Nhất Bác ngồi thẳng người lại, bỏ mũ ra. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được nỗi lo lắng quen thuộc đang dâng lên trong lòng mình. Cứ mỗi lần nhận dự án mới và gặp bạn diễn là lại thế. Giờ thì cậu sắp sửa được gặp nam chính còn lại của bộ phim, người mà cậu sẽ dành cả mùa hè này ở bên cạnh. Cậu thầm cầu mong rằng hai người họ có thể thân thiết với nhau chút, nhưng tỉ lệ thì cũng 50:50, bởi tính cách của cậu là chủ yếu.

Tiêu Chiến đi về phía chiếc ghế trống bên cạnh Vương Nhất Bác, dọc đường liên tục cúi chào từng người một. Lúc ngồi xuống, anh còn liếc nhanh sang phía Vương Nhất Bác, rồi lại cúi chào thêm lần nữa. Biểu cảm trên mặt anh lúc đó khiến cậu không tài nào đọc được.

"Được rồi, mọi người tới cả rồi." Đạo diễn hắng giọng, "Bắt đầu nhé."  
  
  
  
  
  


\---  
  
  
  
  
  


Tiêu Chiến đứng ở một góc phòng, tu ừng ực chai trà xanh của mình như con thú hoang chết khát giữa sa mạc. Nửa ngày vèo một cái đã trôi qua, mà anh thì quá nhập tâm trong buổi đọc kịch bản nên đã quên uống nước. Đột nhiên có tiếng người gọi ngay sau lưng làm anh nhảy dựng lên, suýt thì phụt cả trà ra khỏi miệng.

"Tiêu Chiến!" Đạo diễn vui mừng gọi anh "Cậu đây rồi!"

Tiêu Chiến vội cúi người chào, đồng thời đặt bình nước của mình xuống. Anh cẩn thận hết sức để không làm rớt thêm giọt trà xanh quý giá nào ra khỏi bình nữa. Trước khi kịp nói gì thêm, khuỷu tay anh đã bị túm lấy rồi cả người theo đó bị lôi tới nhà ăn.

"Đi... Qua đó đi." Đạo diễn dúi anh vào trong.

"Đi... đâu cơ ạ?" Tiêu Chiến nhìn ông đầy vẻ bối rối.

"Đi qua chỗ Nhất Bác đó," đạo diễn bảo, không giải thích gì thêm.

"Ơ dạ... nhưng tại sao ạ? Em chỉ đang ăn chút thôi mà."

"Không.... không. Thế này không được. Cậu phải qua ăn với cậu ấy, rồi... nói chuyện với nhau ấy. Này không ổn."

"Em xin lỗi, nhưng thầy Trịnh à, em chưa hiểu ý thầy. Cái gì không được cơ ạ?"

"Cậu một góc, cậu ấy một góc," đạo diễn vừa tặc lưỡi vừa lắc đầu. "Hai cậu diễn song nam chủ. Phải có mối liên kết đặc biệt mới được. Còn 15 ngày nữa là chính thức bấm máy rồi. Hai cậu phải làm thân với nhau đi. Ngay và luôn!"

Tiêu Chiến sượng sùng bật cười, tưởng là ông đang nói đùa. Nhưng nhìn nét mặt nghiêm nghị của đạo diễn, nụ cười của anh tắt ngúm, tiếng cười cũng bị anh nuốt vội vào trong. Cúi người chào đạo diễn, anh mới nhanh chân đi về chiếc nơi Nhất Bác đang ngồi một mình, chăm chú xem gì đó trên điện thoại.

Anh từng gặp qua Nhất Bác một lần hồi vẫn còn là một thần tượng trong nhóm nhạc X Cửu, tham gia chương trình tạp kĩ của cậu. Trí nhớ của anh về mấy chuyện này không được tốt nên anh chẳng nhớ rõ lắm. Chỉ còn nhớ là anh đã rất vui vẻ khi được thử nhảy sạp truyền thống, và cả sự choáng ngợp khi thấy Nhất Bác nhảy.

Tới gần bàn hơn, anh bắt đầu hơi tò mò về lí do vì sao cậu lại ngồi một mình. Nhìn xung quanh một lượt, mọi người đều đang nhanh chóng ăn gì đó, quây thành những nhóm nhỏ đứng cùng nhau. Vậy nên anh đoán là có lẽ Nhất Bác thích ở một mình trong lúc nghỉ ngơi. Ý nghĩ rằng mình sắp sửa xông vào không gian riêng tư và phá bĩnh người ta khiến anh thấy hơi ngại, thế là anh dừng bước, xoay người đi.

Nhưng đạo diễn vẫn còn đứng ngay cửa ra vào, trông chừng anh và ra hiệu bằng cả hai tay bảo anh mau mau đi về phía Vương Nhất Bác. Ông còn không quên cười và dựng ngón cái động viên anh. Tiêu Chiến lúng túng cười đáp lại, cũng run rẩy dựng một ngón cái giơ về phía đạo diễn.

Nhất Bác giật mình dời mắt khỏi trò chơi trên điện thoại khi nghe thấy một giọng nói nhỏ xíu làm cậu xao nhãng.

"Ừm....Ghế này có ai ngồi chưa?"

Vương Nhất Bác liếc nhanh lên nhìn người vừa tới, nhưng vừa thấy là Tiêu Chiến đang mỉm cười đứng trước mặt mình thì vội ngẩng đẩu lên.

"Ừm...." Cậu nhìn sang các bàn xung quanh, mọi người đều tụ tập thành nhóm nhỏ ngồi ăn cùng nhau "Không... Chưa ai ngồi cả."

"Anh có thể.... ngồi đây không?"

"À... được ạ." Nhất Bác hơi nhổm người lên để lịch sự cúi chào anh một cái, rồi ra hiệu rằng anh có thể ngồi đây.

Tiếp sau đó là một khoảng im lặng lúng túng. Tầm mắt của Nhất Bác lơ đãng chuyển qua lại giữa Tiêu Chiến, đồ ăn trên bàn và tới điện thoại trên tay. Tiêu Chiến thì cũng vân vê góc tấm vải trải bàn trong tay, mắt không rời khỏi mặt bàn

_Nào nào Tiêu Chiến. Nói gì đi chứ. Phải làm thân với em ấy ngay và luôn đó._

Tiếng của đạo diễn cứ văng vẳng bên tay, anh vô thức đảo mắt vẻ bất lực. Vương Nhất Bác phát hiện ra vẻ mặt đó của anh, lông tóc cũng hơi dựng lên.

_Anh ấy bắt đầu thấy chán rồi kìa. Ảnh muốn mình nói gì đó. Không xong rồi! Anh ấy sẽ biết thành cái máy nói y như nhân vật của ảnh. Sao anh lại qua đây ngồi làm gì cơ chứ?_

"Thầy Trịnh bảo anh qua đây ngồi chung với em vì muốn bọn mình phải trở nên thân thiết hơn càng sớm càng tốt..." Tiêu Chiến đột nhiên nói tuột ra.

Chính anh cũng tự tròn mắt ngạc nhiên vì câu nói gây hoang mang và thiếu lịch thiệp của mình. Vương Nhất Bác thì nheo mắt lại, đầy vẻ bối rối.

"Sao cơ?"

Sau vài giây im lặng, Tiêu Chiến bật cười phá lên. Nhất Bác ở bên cạnh ngồi xem. Người bên cạnh càng cười nhiều, cậu càng thêm khó hiểu. Còn Tiêu Chiến thì đã cười đến mức chảy nước mắt, gập cả bụng.

Cậu cũng phát hiện ra những người khác đang quay đầu nhìn qua bên đây, bối rối không kém gì cậu, có khi còn hơn. Nhưng sự chú ý của cậu nhanh chóng tập trung trở lại trên người Tiêu Chiến, mắt thì ướt, mặt thì hồng lên, nhưng cuối cùng cũng nói chuyện được cho tử tế.

"Xin lỗi... Xin lỗi," Tiêu Chiến gạt nước mắt chảy xuống trên gò má hồng lên của mình "Anh không cố ý nói thẳng toẹt ra như thế đâu." Anh lắc đầu, tiếng cười cùng dần nhỏ dịu lại, chuyển thành ngoác miệng cười.

Đoạn, anh thở dài thượt.

"Thầy Trịnh bảo anh qua ngồi ăn cùng em để hai chúng ta có thể..." Tiêu Chiến ngập ngùng một chút, mà Vương Nhất Bác nghĩ là mình đã thấy mặt anh hơi đỏ lên "... trở thành bạn tốt của nhau."

Cuối cùng thì Nhất Bác cũng đỡ hoang mang, khi lời Tiêu Chiến nói bắt đầu nghe có lý một chút.

"Ồ..." cậu ấp úng "... như bây giờ ấy hả?"

"Anh nghĩ nguyên văn lời của thầy ấy là ' _Hai cậu phải làm thân với nhau đi. Ngay và luôn!_ '," nói xong Tiêu Chiến lại che miệng cười khúc khích.

Nhất Bác thì không khỏi nhếch khoé miệng lên bởi tiếng cười khúc khích kì lạ đến khôi hài của Tiêu Chiến.

"Sao thầy ấy lại nói thế?" Khuôn mặt lạnh lùng thương hiệu đã trở lại.

"Thì bởi thầy ấy lo là... Bọn mình đều cần phải... Em biết đó... Vì bọn mình diễn hai nam chính mà..."

"À...," Nhất Bác gật gù. "Muốn chúng ta có chút _chemistry_ hả.."

Tiêu Chiến gật đầu thay lời đáp, rồi lại rơi vào im lặng.

"Nhưng bây giờ thì không được." Nhất Bác là người phá vỡ khoảng lặng giữa hai người.

"Hả?" Khiến Tiêu Chiến thấy lo lắng

"Thầy Trịnh muốn anh qua ăn với em phải không?"

"Ừ..."

"Thế thì, phải kiếm cái gì cho anh ăn trước đã," Nhất Bác mỉm cười bảo.


	2. 02. Đạo mà ta tu là đường tàu

Đạo diễn cúi đầu nhìn kịch bản trong tay, nở một nụ cười mãn nguyện. Đối diện với ông, hai nam chính ngồi bên cạnh nhau có vẻ thoải mái thân thiết, khác hẳn với nửa buổi đầu. Giờ họ thậm chí còn bắt đầu thi thoảng liếc nhìn nhau cười. Mặc dù còn xa thì cả hai mới chạm đến ngưỡng thân nhau, hay thậm chí là bạn bè, nhưng rõ là sự căng thẳng lúc đầu đã vơi đi nhiều.

Trong quá trình đọc qua các phân cảnh, tương tác giữa Tiêu Chiến và Vương Nhất Bác cũng dần trở nên trôi chảy tự nhiên hơn.

"Nguỵ Anh!" Nhất Bác hô lên "Ngươi làm gì đó?" Cậu dùng giọng nói để diễn tả sự tức giận và bất mãn của nhân vật.

"Ngươi nghĩ sao?!" Tiêu Chiến nở một nụ cười tự mãn và nghịch ngợm "Tất nhiên là cởi đồ rồi!"

Mọi người quanh bàn đều cười khúc khích khi nghe đến đoạn đó. Đạo diễn còn khá chắc là mình thấy môi Nhất Bác hơi cong lên một xíu trước nét cười ngây ngô của Tiêu Chiến và cả sự hào hứng trước phân cảnh hài hước này.

"Được rồi... khá tốt đó," đạo diễn ngắt ngang "Nhưng sao Nguỵ Anh lại giả vờ cởi đồ của Lam Trạm trong khi đáng ra cậu ấy phải cởi áo của chính mình?"

Nghe thế, tiếng khúc khích bật ra thành tiếng cười lớn, còn Tiêu Chiến thì lộ ra vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên và hơi xấu hổ. Anh đã không nhận ra tay mình lúc đó đang làm gì vì vẫn còn đang tập trung vào phần đọc thoại.

"Xin lỗi! Anh không...để ý," anh giấu nửa khuôn mặt sau cuốn kịch bản của mình, nhìn sang Nhất Bác, người lúc này đang cắn môi dưới để nhịn cười.

Nhưng cũng chỉ vài giây thôi, nét cười biến mất ngay và Nhất Bác lại chăm chú nhìn kịch bản tiếp. Tiêu Chiến cũng thở phào nhẹ nhõm vì không ai nhắc lại chuyện đó nữa. Họ tiếp tục đọc phần còn lại của phân cảnh, tới đoạn Lam Trạm thổ huyết.

"Ổn rồi. Hay. Tốt rồi các cậu. Thử phân đoạn cảm xúc khác nhé. Cảnh mà Lam Trạm cản người kia theo con đường tu luyện mới ấy."

Tiêu Chiến lật qua một xấp trang giấy dày xong mới phát hiện ra Nhất Bác vẫn còn đang lật qua lật lại để tìm cảnh đó. Anh thoải mái nghiêng người sang phía cậu, lật tới trang cần xem rồi chỉ tay vào đoạn kịch bản liên quan.

Nhất Bác gật đầu, nhìn theo khi gương mặt tươi cười của anh quay đi, và bàn tay mảnh khảnh cũng rụt lại, trở về vị trí ban đầu của nó - trên tập kịch bản của Tiêu Chiến.

Anh ấy trông cao mà tay nhỏ ghê nhỉ. Anh ấy cao hơn mình không? Có vẻ là cao hơn. Nhưng mà không phải là Lam Trạm thì phải cao hơn Nguỵ Anh à?

Cậu giật mình thoát khỏi dòng suy nghĩ của bản thân khi nghe thấy tiếng Tiêu Chiến lóng ngóng đọc.

"...đường tàu..."

Đường tàu? Sao phim cổ trang mà lại có đường tàu gì ở đây?

Nhất Bác di ngón tay mình dò theo từng dòng trong kịch bản để xem chỗ nào nhắc đường tàu. Rồi cậu khựng lại khi nhận ra chuyện gì ở đây. Bên cạnh, Tiêu Chiến gằn giọng, rồi đọc lại câu thoại lần nữa.

"Đạo ta tu là đường tàu..."

Cậu khó mà nhịn được, nhếch khoé môi lên bởi Tiêu Chiến lại đọc sai từ 'ma đạo'.

(chú thích: Ở đây có vẻ như anh X đọc sai chữ 'ma đạo' thành 'quỷ đạo', mà 'quỷ đạo' phát âm cũng là guǐdào nên Wyb mới trêu là 'đường tàu' - cũng là guǐdào - 轨道)

"....aaarghhh!" Tiêu Chiến lại gằn giọng vì nói sai, nhưng lần này thì kèm một cái cười ngoác, khiến cho Nhất Bác cũng khẽ nhoẻn miệng cười theo.

"Cứ đọc tiếp đi," đạo diễn động viên Tiêu Chiến, dù chính ông cũng đang nín cười dữ lắm.

"Đường tàu của ta dùng bùa chú..." Tiêu Chiến nghiêm mặt đọc tiếp "và âm luật..."

Nhưng Nhất Bác ở bên cạnh đã bật cười phá lên, khiến anh mất tập trung và sự bình tĩnh cũng bay theo luôn. Từ góc mắt, anh có thể thấy chàng trai bên cạnh mình đã ngả cả đầu ra sau, là kiểu cười vui vẻ đơn thuần cực kì. Anh cũng ngả về trước, cố nín lại tràng cười đang chực chờ buột ra của mình bằng bàn tay che miệng. Nhưng khi thấy Vương Nhất Bác vẫn cười mãi không ngừng được thì anh cũng chẳng giấu được nét cười trên môi thêm nữa. Tiêu Chiến giấu mặt sau tập kịch bản. Bụng anh hơi quặn lên vid thấy xấu hổ không biết làm sao. 

"Nghỉ một lát nhé." Đạo diễn bật cười rồi lắc đầu bảo.

Những người khác đứng lên đi loanh quanh. Vài người tranh thủ giãn gân cốt, có người thì chỉ đi lại, người khác lại mở điện thoại ra xem. Trong lúc đó, Tiêu Chiến vẫn ngồi nguyên tại chỗ của mình, đọc đi đọc lại kịch bản trên tay, đánh dấu, rồi cứ thế lặp lại.

"Anh tu đạo gì ở đường tàu thế?" Nhất Bác lên tiếng, cắt ngang suy nghĩ của anh.

Tiêu Chiến chỉ đành cười cười nhìn sang bên cạnh. Lúc này Nhất Bác đang tựa người vào lưng ghế phía sau, để tầm mắt mình ngang bằng với Tiêu Chiến. Cậu hỏi bằng vẻ cực kì nghiêm túc, khiến anh không khỏi buồn cười hơn vì sự ngốc nghếch trước đó của bản thân.

"Chắc anh phải nằm ra đường tàu đó rồi ra đi trong sự xấu hổ mất thôi," Tiêu Chiến lắc đầu, cũng tựa vào lưng ghế của mình và đáp lại ánh nhìn của người bên cạnh.

"Làm như Lam Trạm sẽ để Nguỵ Anh của cậu ấy làm như vậy á," Cậu cười phì, ngón tay luồn qua mái tóc dày để chải lại nó một chút.

Tiêu Chiến khựng người.

Nguỵ Anh của cậu ấy.

Anh thận trọng nhìn Nhất Bác rồi mới lên tiếng hỏi.

"Vậy là.... em đã... đọc tiểu thuyết rồi à?"

"Anh thì sao?" Cậu gật đầu.

Tiêu Chiến cũng gật. Hai người chưa kịp trao đổi gì thêm thì đạo diễn đã trở lại, buổi đọc kịch bản lại tiếp tục.

Tối hôm đó, việc đầu tiên mà Tiêu Chiến làm khi vừa về tới nhà là lao vào phòng tắm và xử lý, chăm sóc các vết bầm trên người mình. Tất cả mọi người trong dàn diễn viên tham gia buổi luyện tập hôm nay cũng đều có những vết bầm tương tự, bởi chẳng ai trong số họ có bất cứ kinh nghiệm gì với võ thuật cả.

"Xem ra workshop sẽ dữ lắm đây ha?" Tiêu Chiến lớn tiếng tự nói với chính mình trong căn hộ vắng ngắt.

Thở dài, anh đứng lên và đặt hộp cứu thương về lại chỗ cũ rồi chui vào chăn. Rúc vào chăn nệm ấm áp và tìm một tư thế thoải mái xong, Tiêu Chiến mới rút điện thoại của mình ra, kiểm tra tin nhắn WeChat đã nhận trong ngày hôm nay rồi trả lời từng cái, từng cái một.

Lúc đang lướt xem Weibo thì đột nhiên một ý tưởng nảy ra trong đầu anh. Anh mím môi, chậm rãi gõ một cái tên vào thanh tìm kiếm rồi bấm enter. Kết quả hiện ra đầu tiên trong một chuỗi kết quả dài dằng dặc là một đoạn video quảng bá cho chương trình thực tế mới 'Sáng Tạo Doanh 101.' Kéo xuống tiếp lại thấy thêm vài video quảng bá của 'Ngày Ngày Tiến Lên' (Thiên Thiên Hướng Thượng), một đoạn quảng cáo của hãng thời trang thể thao nào đó - mãi cho tới khi có một thứ thu hút sự chú ý của anh. Đó là một đoạn video tổng hợp với tiêu đề là 'Những khoảnh khắc dễ thương của Vương Nhất Bác.'

Anh dành ba phút tiếp đó để liên tục 'Ỏooooo', rồi thì cười khúc khích, hoặc có khi là bật cười ha ha trước sự buồn cười của Vương Nhất Bác, được tổng hợp từ thuở thiếu niên tới bây giờ

"Ồ," Video hết rồi mà anh cũng phải mất một lúc mới bình ổn lại hơi thở được, "đúng là không trông mặt mà bắt hình dong được nhỉ. Wow."

"Auuuuuu!" Nhất Bác kêu lên một tiếng rồi rụt tay lại tức thì.

Bao năm qua, chuyện chấn thương với cậu mà nói là như cơm bữa, cũng chỉ vì tình yêu với đủ loại thể thao mạo hiểm và đam mê vũ đạo freestyle. Thế nhưng từng đó cũng không khiến việc chấm thuốc trị thương dễ dàng hơn, hay khiến cậu thôi co rúm lại mỗi khi vết thương bị xót.

Sau cùng thì cậu vẫn, bằng cách nào đó, làm cho xong. Giờ thì cậu đang tựa vào đầu giường nghỉ ngơi. Nhất Bác hơi trượt người xuống, nằm nghiêng, ôm lấy gối rồi nhìn về phía cửa phòng ngủ. Cánh cửa mở hé, vừa đủ để ánh đèn dìu dịu ngoài hành lang lọt vào phòng. Trên tường phía còn lại là chiếc TV, đang bật một kênh thể thao nào đấy, âm lượng được chỉnh tới mức gần như nhỏ nhất,

Cậu cầm điện thoại lên, lướt xem Wechat và Weibo của mình. Sau vài phút, cậu đã bắt đầu ngáp ngắn ngáp dài, một phần vì buồn ngủ, phần lại vì buồn chán. Cậu không thích phải ở nhà một mình, càng không thích phải ngủ một mình. Nhưng mấy năm qua thì cậu phải học cách lớn lên và làm quen với chuyện đó.

Kiểm tra chuông báo thức xong xuôi thì cậu tắt màn hình rồi để máy qua một bên. Nhưng vừa nhắm mắt lại thì một ý tưởng bật ra trong đầu. Thực ra nói là một hình ảnh thì đúng hơn. Về người cứ mỉm cười mãi vì nói sai từ. Nở một nụ cười, Nhất Bác cầm điện thoại lên lần nữa và gõ tên người nọ vào mục tìm kiếm trên Weibo,

Lướt qua một vài đoạn video cũ cắt ra từ phim truyền hình gần nhất mà Tiêu Chuến đóng, cậu dừng lại ở một bài đăng tổng hợp hình GIF. Tất cả đều là Tiêu Chiến, với đủ loại biểu cảm khác nhau, cái sau lại càng dễ thương hơn cái trước.

"Trời," Nhất Bác khẽ cười khúc khích "Không thể tin nổi là anh này hơn mình hẳn 6 tuổi. Wow."


	3. Ngôi sao cô đơn

Hai tuần trôi qua nhanh như một cái chớp mắt. Hết tuần đầu tiên của _workshop_ thì Nhất Bác phải rời đi để quay về ghi hình cho Ngày Ngày Tiến Lên và Sáng Tạo 101. Lịch của cậu đã kín mít, nhưng đó chính là điều cậu muốn. Quản lý thì hơn cả vui lòng sắp xếp và chăm bẵm cậu bằng tất cả những gì cậu xứng đáng nhận được.

Nhất Bác vui lắm. Công việc quá tải thật, nhưng hạnh phúc. Ít nhất thì người quản lý cũng luôn cố gắng chăm lo cho cậu hết sức có thể. Thêm nữa là các anh em Thiên Thiên Huynh Đệ và các _mentor_ còn lại trong _show_ đều cưng chiều cậu lắm. Làm đứa út ít nhỏ nhất trong hội có lợi như vậy đó.

Nhưng việc thúc đẩy bản thân quá mức đến cực hạn thế này tất nhiên cũng có mặt trái của nó. Cái giá phải trả là cuộc sống của cậu. Dù cậu cũng chẳng biết thế nào mới là một 'cuộc sống bình thường,' bởi vì từ khi còn chưa thành niên Nhất Bác đã xa nhà tới một đất nước khác làm thực tập sinh, thế nhưng cậu biết có điều gì đó còn đang thiếu hụt. Cậu đã bỏ lỡ những cảm xúc cậu chưa được trải qua, những thứ thứ cậu chưa bao giờ có, những điều cậu biết là mình từng muốn có.

Ví dụ như không phải ở một mình thui thủi mỗi khi không đi làm. Hay là việc không bị ai soi xét chỉ vì tính cách vốn có của cậu là khó mở lòng với người khác. Hoặc là việc thoải mái đi dạo phố, tới hàng bánh yêu thích của cậu mỗi khi cảm thấy có hứng. Rồi như việc không có cách nào thoát khỏi _antifan_ và _fan_ giả cho dù cậu đã cố hết sức né những người đó ra.

Cậu lê thân vào trong căn hộ của mình. Giờ này đã muộn lắm rồi, và cậu thì kiệt sức vì phải ghi hình liên tục cho Ngày Ngày Tiến Lên và 101 suốt cả tuần. Chỉ vài ngày nữa thôi là cậu sẽ bay tới phim trường Trần Tình Lệnh. Ý nghĩ đó khiến tâm trí cậu hơi yên lại. Cậu sẽ được đi xa, tránh xa khỏi thế giới này, được vào rừng, lên núi. Nhưng sực nhớ ra lịch trình của mình cần phải di chuyển qua lại để ghi hình hai _show_ còn lại, Nhất Bác lại gằn giọng thở hắt ra.

Cậu thở dài, ngồi bên cửa sổ ngắm nhìn cơn mưa bên ngoài. Lướt trên điện thoại một hồi, bấm một cái rồi lại đặt nó xuống bên cạnh. Giai điệu dịu dàng phát ra từ loa điện thoại, chầm chậm len lỏi trong không khí và ôm lấy cậu.   
  


_"nếu như ngày còn trẻ anh không quá tự ti_

_hiểu được điều gì là trân quý_

_những giấc chiêm bao ấy không thể trao cho em_

_khiến anh cả đời này hổ thẹn..."_

_\- niên thiếu hữu vi, lý vinh hạo._

Nhất Bác khá thích mấy bài nghe hơi u sầu, đặc biệt là bài này, lần nào nghe cũng thấy trong lòng ngân nga theo. Như thể ai đó đang dặn dò cậu, đừng mắc sai lầm đó. Tất nhiên là cậu sẽ không bao giờ tự ti, mà vẫn luôn tiến về phía trước và học cách trở nên tốt hơn, theo đuổi giấc mơ của mình bằng cả trái tim. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ quên sơ tâm của mình, hay quên mất điều gì mới là quan trọng. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ coi thường tình cảm của ai, nếu như ngày nào đó cậu may mắn tìm được một người cho mình. Cậu sẽ không phạm vào những sai lầm đó đâu. Có thể là hiện tại cậu vẫn còn cô độc, nhưng không có nghĩa là sẽ vĩnh viễn cô độc.

Nhìn lên bầu trời ngoài cửa sổ, những ngôi sao đều đã trốn sau mây và sau những hạt mưa lất phất. Ở một góc nọ, Nhất Bác phát hiện ra có một ngôi sao cô đơn giữa trời. Nhìn nó, nụ cười trên môi cậu thoáng buồn. Nhưng chỉ chốc lát sau, đám mây gần ngôi sao ấy dịch chuyển đi, lộ ra một ngôi sao cô đơn khác ở ngay gần. Hai ngôi sao cùng nhau toả sáng. 

Nụ cười của Nhất Bác cũng sáng lên theo.  
  
  


Đến cuối tuần huấn luyện thứ hai, Tiêu Chiến và các diễn viên còn lại trong đoàn đều đã hoàn toàn kiệt sức, mệt lử và te tua hết cả.

"Được rồi," đạo diễn hô lên, đứng trước cả đoàn trong ngày cuối cùng "Tôi biết là sẽ rất vất vả, nhưng hành trình của chúng ta chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu thôi. Mọi người hãy nghỉ ngơi, nạp năng lượng, để nhân vật của mình thấm đẫm tâm hồn của mọi người. Vài ngày nữa, chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau trong lễ cầu nguyện trước khi chính thức bấm máy nhé."

Sau rất nhiều những cái cúi chào và vô số lời cảm ơn, đoàn người cũng lục tục rời khỏi phòng tập luyện và tản đi. Tiêu Chiến ngồi bên túi đồ của mình, chờ tin nhắn của người quản lý. Anh không rõ lịch trình của mình được sắp xếp thế nào, giờ về nhà hay mấy ngày tới anh sẽ phải đi đâu. Lúc này, anh cũng đang cố gắng nén sự lo lắng lại khi cuộc gọi của anh không có ai bắt máy. Mấy ngón tay không ngừng gõ nhịp trên đùi trong lúc anh kiên nhẫn chờ thêm vài phút nữa.

Anh cũng không ngạc nhiên. Chuyện thế này cũng đã cả năm nay rồi. Sự hỗ trợ hời hợt của công ty chủ quản thể hiện qua những chuyện nhỏ nhất, kể từ khi anh biểu đạt mong muốn theo đuổi nghiệp diễn xuất. Họ chẳng giao cho anh vai nào chứ đừng nói là vai chính, bảo rằng anh không có đủ tư chất để nhận những vai lớn, thi thoảng lại bất ngờ giao - huỷ lịch đột xuất, rồi dăm bữa lại 'quên' không sắp xếp cho những chuyện đơn giản, nhưng quan trọng, như là phương tiện đi lại và chỗ ở khi anh đi làm ở xa. Và còn e nờ thứ khác nữa.

Châm ngôn của anh là luôn khiêm tốn, luôn cần cù chăm chỉ, làm việc hết sức mình, và tin rằng ngày nào đó mọi chuyện sẽ tốt đẹp hơn. Nhưng thời gian trôi qua, lo lắng trong lòng cũng ngày càng nhiều hơn.

Thở dài, Tiêu Chiến đứng lên, xách túi ra khỏi cửa. Anh gọi taxi, chờ thêm khoảng 20 phút thì xe tới. Anh im lặng ngồi vào xe. Trong lúc xe chạy trên đường về căn hộ của anh, Tiêu Chiến nhìn ra ngoài cửa, trông theo những hạt mưa lăn trên kính cửa sổ. Anh ước gì mình có thể chia sẻ khoảnh khắc này cùng một ai đó. Tai nghe của anh đã chặn lại hết những tạp âm của thế giới ngoài kia, chỉ còn lại anh cuối cùng cũng nhận được một chút cảm giác thần kì khi những hạt nước li ti chạy trên kính, hoà vào giai điệu của bài hát đang vang lên bên tai.

_"_ _chẳng chờ tới khi_

_em trở thành ngôi sao sáng nhất của tôi_

_tôi vẫn sẽ tình nguyện trao em ánh sáng của mình_

_chiếu sáng cho em_

_cho tới khi ánh sáng rực rỡ của em_

_lặng lẽ treo trên khung trời xa xăm kia_

_chớp sáng, chớp sáng lấp lánh_

_giống như thân thể em_

_ẩn mình giữa muôn vàn vì sao cô độc nhưng tôi vẫn sẽ tìm được em_

_toả sáng trên bầu trời cao_

_phản chiếu nỗi cô đơn của tôi_

_nhắc tôi nhớ rằng tôi cũng chỉ là một ngôi sao cô đơn..."_

_\- kepler, tôn yến tư._

  
  
  


Vài ngày sau, trong buổi tế lễ, ai trông cũng hơi lạc lối chút xíu. Hầu hết những người ở đây đều là lần đầu tham gia vào đoàn phim cổ trang lớn cỡ này, danh tiếng cũng kha khá, lại có sẵn lực lượng fan đông đảo từ bản tiểu thuyết tới anime. Mỗi người đều thấp thoáng nét lo lắng, ngờ vực và có đôi phần choáng ngợp trên mặt. Và hầu hết mọi người đều im lặng suốt buổi tế lễ.

Đạo diễn nhìn Tiêu Chiến và Vương Nhất gần như không tương tác với nhau chút nào. Cả hai đều thành tâm và nghiêm cẩn trong buổi lễ, nhưng đồng thời cũng im re cả đôi. Thậm chí một cái liếc mắt nhìn nhau cũng không có. Nỗi lo lắng về mối liên kết, tương tác và _chemistry_ của hai diễn viên trẻ lại dâng lên nữa. Ông hít sâu một hơi, thầm cầu nguyện.

_Hãy để A Lệnh được nhào nặn thành hình bằng tất cả những cố gắng nỗ lực, mồ hôi, máu và nước mắt của mọi người. Cầu cho những đứa trẻ này tìm được trong mình mối liên kết với nhân vật của bản thân, với cảm xúc, với những thử thách và những nỗi đau nhân vật trải qua. Để trải nghiệm lần này cho họ thấy những giá trị, và hơn hết, là tình yêu._


	4. Thầy đừng khách sáo thế~

"Ồ..."

Tiêu Chiến chậm rãi tiến vào phòng và nhìn quanh một lượt. Căn phòng tuy nhỏ nhưng được trang bị đầy đủ, và điều khiến anh nhẹ nhõm hơn cả là chiếc quạt chạy cực kì năng suất trong phòng. Sức nóng trong rừng đã khiến anh như sắp chết đuối bởi tuyến mồ hôi hoạt động quá đà của mình.

Nhưng đó không phải là lí do mà anh _"_ Ồ. _.."_ lên mới rồi. Anh bặm môi, nhìn chằm chằm vào hai chiếc giường trước mặt. Anh sẽ chung phòng với Vương Nhất Bác. Kinh nghiệm ở chung phòng của anh có thể nói là tương đối phong phú, từ kí túc xá đại học cho tới thời tham gia hoạt động với X-9. Nhưng lần này thì khác. Lần này anh sẽ ở chung phòng với một người anh gần như chưa từng qua lại bao giờ. Rồi chưa kể với lịch trình xoay như chong chóng của cả hai người họ, chuyện này sẽ đồng nghĩa với việc anh có lẽ sẽ chẳng có chút thời gian riêng tư nào nếu anh có cần ở một mình tĩnh tâm đôi chút.

"Đã lâu lắm rồi em mới có người ở chung phòng," một giọng trầm trầm vang lên, kéo anh ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ. Anh quay lại nhìn, hơi luống cuống.

Nhất Bác đang đứng trước cửa ra vào. Khoác một bên vai là balo, trong tay thì ôm một cái túi khác nữa. Tiêu Chiến chợt nghĩ hình như anh thoáng nghe thấy chút chần chừ và lo lắng trong giọng nói của cậu, nhưng rồi anh lại bị cái suy nghĩ về việc ở chung phòng cuốn lấy.

"Đừng lo," Tiêu Chiến bĩnh tâm lại rồi nở một nụ cười. "Anh thoải mái và dễ sống cùng lắm. Sẽ không cản trở gì em đâu."

"Ừm," Vương Nhất Bác gật đầu đáp lại.

Cậu tiến vào phòng, nhưng đột nhiên lại ngừng giữa chừng.

"Anh có thích bên nào hơn không?" cậu nghiêng đầu, hất cằm về phía hai chiếc giường.

"Cũng không hẳn," Tiêu Chiến lắc đầu.

"Vậy em lấy cái giường sát phong tắm nhé? Anh có thể... lấy cái cạnh cửa sổ..."

"Được chứ!" Tiêu Chiến nhấc túi đồ của mình lên, đi về phía chiếc giường mà trong bốn tháng tới đây sẽ là giường của anh.

"Cảm ơn anh," Nhất Bác bỏ túi đồ của mình lên giường, thở hắt ra.

Sau đó là khoảng lặng dài chiếm đóng, trong khi hai người họ mỗi người làm việc của riêng mình - dỡ đồ ra, sắp xếp, thu dọn, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho nơi ở mới.

"Em có thể.... Anh có muốn..." Nhất Bác lắp bắp.

"Muốn gì cơ?" Tiêu Chiến hỏi nhưng vẫn còn đang sắp xếp quần áo, gấp và treo lên chứ không quay lại nhìn.

"... dùng phòng tắm trước?"

Lúc này anh mới ngoái đầu lại nhìn, cười nhẹ nhàng.

"Không cần phải khách sáo quá thế đâu, _thầy Vương à_." nói xong anh bật cười khúc khích, rồi lại gấp đồ tiếp "Em cứ dùng đi. Anh vẫn còn vài thứ phải xếp nữa."

Thấy đối phương không đáp lại, Tiêu Chiến mới xoay người, cũng tự hỏi không biết mình có nói gì sai không. Nhưng khi tầm mắt anh rơi trên người Nhất Bác, anh mới ngạc nhiên nhận ra cậu đang đứng khoanh tay trước ngực, khoé miệng hơi nhếch lên.

"Nhưng làm sao để không khách khí đây nhỉ, _thầy Tiêu_?" Cậu dùng ngữ khí trang trọng để nói lại "Phải biết kính trọng người có tuổi chứ ạ."

Trong một thoáng, hai mắt Tiêu Chiến trợn tròn vì choáng, không ngờ người nọ lại nói thế. Nụ cười của Nhất Bác cũng tắt phụt, có lẽ vì cậu nghĩ mình đã hơi quá trớn. Nhưng trước khi sự nghi ngờ của người kia kịp thành hình thì anh đã thấy cơ mặt mình giãn ra thành một nụ cười, và anh lớn tiếng kêu lên.

"Vương Nhất Bác!!"

Nhất Bác đã chẳng biết là mình đang nín thở cho tới khi cậu thở phào ra khi thấy nụ cười choáng ngợp của Tiêu Chiến. Cậu cũng mỉm cười đáp lại, và ngạc nhiên hơn là bị một cái áo ném trúng ngay giữa mặt. Cậu nhăn nhở cười, túm được cái áo khi nó trượt khỏi mặt mình, vô tình hít một hơi phảng phất mùi hương nhàn nhạt mà cậu cũng chưa thể gọi tên được.

_Mùi gì thế nhỉ? Dễ chịu ghê. Không biết anh ấy dùng nước hoa loại gì ta._

"Tưởng là em tính đi tắm?"

"À," Nhất Bác kéo cái áo xuống khỏi mình và ném nó lại về phía Tiêu Chiến, nhận ra rằng hình như mình vừa giữ lại áo trên mặt lâu hơn mức cho phép, "...ừm."

Sau đó thì cậu đi thẳng vào phòng tắm. Tiêu Chiến đi về phía giường cậu khi nghe thấy tiếng xối nước vang lên. Phía giường của Nhất Bác được sắp xếp như một căn phòng tiện nghi thu nhỏ. Trên tủ đầu giường là một khung ảnh của cậu và ba mẹ, bên cạnh đó là mảnh ghép hình như là mảnh từ mô hình lego xe máy. Bên cạnh giường là một chiếc ván trượt dựa vào tường. Giường cũng đã được sắp xếp với một chiếc chăn ấm áp thay cho ga trải trên giường ban đầu, Tiêu Chiến đoán rằng nó là chăn của Nhất Bác.

Khi tiếng vòi nước tắt, anh tránh mắt đi và cũng nhanh chóng lấy khăn tắm và đồ dùng cá nhân của mình. Cửa mở, Nhất Bác với gương mặt vẫn còn vương hơi nước bước ra, đã mặc quần áo chỉnh tề nhưng tóc vẫn còn nhỏ nước. Cậu trông thả lỏng, khoan khoái và đang lau mái tóc ướt của mình.

"Của anh hết."

Tiêu Chiến gật đầu, vào phòng tắm và đóng cửa lại. Cả phòng thoang thoảng mùi hương mát dịu như mùi mưa. Anh không thể nào không nhắm mắt lại và hít sâu một hơi, để cho bản thân tận hương niềm hạnh phúc được hương thơm đó bao bọc.

_Nhất Bác có mùi như thế này à?_

Câu hỏi của anh đã được giải đáp ngay khi nhìn thấy chai sữa tắm của khách sạn để trên giá, tên in trên vỏ là ' _Love in the rain_ '.

"Ồ." Anh tự bật thốt lên với chính mình, rồi một suy nghĩ mà chính anh cũng chẳng hiểu từ đâu ra vụt thoáng quá trong đầu.

_Không biết Vương Nhất Bác có mùi như nào nhỉ?_

"Ủa, cái quái..." Tiêu Chiến lập tức tự nạt hình phản chiếu của bản thân trong gương, bối rối và lúng túng. "Sao mình lại...," anh trợn mắt rồi đi tới dưới vòi tắm. "Hẳn là mình còn mệt hơn cả mình tưởng rồi. Chắc tắm chút nước nóng sẽ ổn."

Vương Nhất Bác ngồi tựa vào đầu giường, trên đùi ôm một cái gối và nhàn nhã lướt xem điện thoại, gần như là lơ đãng. Cậu liếc nhìn sang phía nửa phòng thuộc về Tiêu Chiến. Bày trí gần như trống trơn, chẳng có gì được bỏ ra ngoài. Phần lớn đồ đạc của anh được để trong tủ quần áo, trong ngăn kéo tủ đầu giường hoặc là trong vali.

 _Chẳng nhẽ anh ấy không muốn nơi này có cảm giác như ở nhà à?_ Nhất Bác bối rối nghĩ. Bọn họ sẽ phải ở chung với nhau suốt cả bốn tháng lận đó.

Nhưng dù gì thì sự thật là cậu đã quen với chuyện này từ lâu, so với Tiêu Chiến thì lâu hơn nhiều. Đã quen phải đi liên tục và sống trên khắp nẻo đường với một chiếc vali. Thành ra việc sắp xếp cho những nơi cậu đến để chúng có cảm giác như nhà mình đã trở thành thói quen, tại mọi nơi chốn mới, mọi khách sạn mới mà cậu đi qua. Tiêu Chiến thì lại chỉ mới bắt đầu sự nghiệp diễn xuất cá nhân, nhưng rồi sớm thôi anh sẽ nhận ra tầm quan trọng của 'nghi thức' này khi phải xa nhà thường xuyên.

Cậu dời tầm mắt về lại màn hình điện thoại của mình khi cửa phòng tắm mở và Tiêu Chiến bước ra ngoài. Nhất Bác còn đang tính mở lời trước để bàn về chuyện mà cậu chờ nãy giờ để nói về thì nhìn lên đã thấy Tiêu Chiến - khác với cậu, mặc quần áo chỉnh tề sau khi tắm xong - vẫn còn quấn khăn tắm. Đã lâu lắm rồi Nhất Bác mới lại chung phòng với một cậu con trai khác. Lần cuối là với các anh trong nhóm. Thế là phải mất một lúc cậu mới hoàn hồn, tự nhắc bản thân rằng chuyện này là hết sức bình thường. Nhưng thật ra trong những giây đầu tiên, cậu đã không ngăn được mình ngưỡng mộ nhan sắc của Tiêu Chiến.

 _Đúng là sinh ra để làm diễn viên_ _mà_ _._ Cậu nghĩ. _Sao mặt đẹp thế nhỉ, cao nữa, dáng thon chân lạ_ _i_ _còn dài,_ _rồi_ _còn đôi môi tự nhiên hơi dẩu ra đó nữa..._

Suýt nữa thì cậu tự làm mình nghẹn bởi chính suy nghĩ của bản thân.

_Khỉ gì đấy... Nhất Bác? Sao mà mình lại..._

"Mọi chuyện ổn cả chứ?" Tiêu Chiến lại gần với một ly nước trên tay và vẻ mặt đầy lo lắng.

Nhất Bác gật đầu, uống nước để khiến mình sao nhãng đi và cũng để làm dịu gương mặt đã hơi nóng lên.

"À, không... Chắc hơi mệt thôi... chắc thế nên em nghĩ lung tung chút..."

Tiêu Chiến quay đi, nhớ lại những suy nghĩ ngớ ngẩn mình có lúc ở trong phòng tắm.

"Ừ, công nhận đấy."

"Vậy... thật ra thì... em có điều này muốn nói..."

"Chuyện gì thế?" Tiêu Chiến xỏ đồ ngủ vào, cởi khăn tắm và vắt nó lên chiếc ghế bên cạnh giường.

"Em... thi thoảng...," Cậu cắn môi, nhìn xuống hai bàn tay đang vặn xoắn của mình, "thi thoảng em cần phải bật đèn nhưng mà dịu dịu thôi, hoặc có gì đó bật nghe thì mới... ngủ được..."

Cậu có thể cảm nhận được gò má nóng lên. Lâu rồi cậu chưa trò chuyện cùng ai về vấn đề này. Và việc nói điều đó với các anh trong nhóm vào cái hồi cậu mới chỉ là một thằng nhóc 15 tuổi thì đỡ khó xử hơn nhiều so với việc nói với bạn diễn của cậu khi cậu đã là một diễn viên 20 tuổi rồi.

"Em bị khó ngủ hả?" Anh hỏi lại, giọng không có vẻ gì là trêu chọc, cười cợt hay đánh giá gì hết.

Phản ứng đó nằm ngoài những gì Nhất Bác mong đời. Cậu còn tưởng mình sẽ bị trêu một hai câu, hay là bị hỏi cả tá câu hỏi về việc vì sao cậu phải làm như thế.

"Đôi khi thôi... Nhưng em hứa là em sẽ không làm thế thường xuyên đâu." Cậu vội vã thêm nốt đoạn sau.

"Không sao, Bác đệ." Tiêu Chiến đi tới, đặt tay lên vai cậu." Anh đã bảo là không cần khách sáo rồi mà, cảm ơn vì đã nói anh biết. Em cần gì thì cứ làm thôi."

Nói xong anh vỗ nhẹ một cái rồi trở về giường của mình và chui tọt vào chăn, loay hoay một lúc tới khi trở thành một chiếc nem cuốn ấm áp và hạnh phúc. Nhất Bác không thể không thấy buồn cười vì phong cách đi ngủ của anh.

_Sao một người cao như thế lại có thể trông bé xíu như lúc này nhỉ?_

Nhất Bác chạy ra bật đèn phòng tắm rồi giữ cho cửa mở he hé, vừa đủ để một dải sáng lọt qua. Cậu liếc về phía giường Tiêu Chiến, để đảm bảo rằng ánh sáng không rọi thẳng về phía đó làm ảnh hưởng đến anh. Xong xuôi thì cậu cũng nằm xuống giường, hôn chóc một cái lên tấm ảnh gia đình. Hài lòng rồi, cậu nghiêng người quay lưng về phía Tiêu Chiến, và nhắm mắt lại. Bởi vì cuộc trò chuyện ban nãy diễn ra êm đẹp mà nụ cười trên môi không cách nào hạ xuống được.

"Cảm ơn nhé... Chiến ca."

"Ngủ ngon, Bác đệ."


	5. 05. Đợi sau này rồi nhìn cậu ấy bằng 'ánh mắt đó' cũng được

Khi Nhất Bác tỉnh giấc, Tiêu Chiến đã rời giường từ lâu, chăn gối cũng đã được gấp và xếp gọn gàng. Vẫn còn ngái ngủ, cậu thở ra một hơi nhẹ nhõm khi thấy rèm cửa vẫn được buông kín, không có tia sáng nào lọt vào làm đau mắt cậu.

_Nhưng hình như tối qua rèm không đóng cơ mà nhỉ? Lẽ nào là Chiến ca đóng lại để không ảnh hưởng đến mình?_

_Chiến ca._ Nhất Bác lặp lại một lần nữa trong đầu.

Lòng cậu hơi bồn chồn khi nghĩ tới việc mình đã thân thuộc và thoải mái nhanh đến như thế. Cậu nửa nhẹ nhõm, nửa bối rối, vì cậu chưa từng cảm thấy như vậy với ai khác. Ngay cả với các anh trong UNIQ, cậu cũng phát mất tới vài tháng để mở lòng và cảm thấy thoải mái hơn. Cậu cầm điện thoại lên, nheo mắt nhìn màn hình.

7:20 sáng.

Cảnh quay của cậu phải tới 11 giờ mới bắt đầu, trang điểm và làm tóc thì là 9 giờ. Cậu nhắm mắt lại lần nữa, ráng ngủ thêm một chút. Cậu muốn tận dụng tất cả những cơ hội ít ỏi nhất trong lịch làm việc kín mít của mình để ngủ bù. Cuối cùng, sau vài phút trở mình qua lại thì Nhất Bác quyết định dậy.

_Bây giờ Chiến ca đang có cảnh quay thì phải. Có lẽ mình có thể tới xem và học hỏi từ anh ấy._

Cậu nhếch môi cười khi tưởng tượng tới gương mặt và biểu cảm của Tiêu Chiến nếu cậu nói thẳng câu đó với anh. Hân hoan vì cảm giác hứa hẹn sẽ được trêu chọc Tiêu Chiến, cậu lao vào phòng tắm, chuẩn bị vèo vèo trong 15 phút là đã sẵn sàng ra khỏi cửa.

*

Tiêu Chiến thả phịch người ngồi xuống ghế trong lúc đợi cảnh quay tiếp theo được _set up_ (chuẩn bị, sắp xếp, dựng cảnh, v...v...) Anh cắn nhẹ môi khi nghĩ về cảnh mình vừa quay, tự hỏi không biết mình làm thế đã là hết sức chưa. Ngay lúc tính đứng lên hỏi xin đạo diễn cho quay lại một lần nữa thì anh nghe thấy có người gọi mình.

"Chiến ca!" Nhất Bác vừa hô lên, vừa đi về phía này.

Tiêu Chiến xoay người lại, xen lẫn ngạc nhiên.

_Không phải lát nữa mới tới cảnh quay của em ấy à? Nếu là mình thì không đời nào mình lại chui ra khỏi giường nếu không bắt buộc phải dậy._

Hôm nay Nhất Bác mặc quần đùi bóng rổ màu đen và một chiếc áo thun trắng rộng. Tóc vẫn còn vương hơi nước, môi nở nụ cười, cậu trượt người xuống cái ghế bên cạnh Tiêu Chiến. Anh có thể ngửi được hương thơm phảng phất của xà bông tắm mà khách sạn đã sắp sẵn trong phòng cho họ trên người cậu.

"Sao rồi hả Chiến ca?"

"Cũng được..."

"Chỉ cũng được thôi hả?"

"Anh không chắc nữa. Anh chẳng biết anh làm thế có ổn không nữa."

"Thế thầy Trương bảo sao?"

"Có vẻ khá hài lòng với cảnh này."

"Là cảnh nào thế?"

"Là cái cảnh mà bọn anh cùng nhau tới phòng học ở Cô Tô trong buổi học đầu tiên ấy, xong anh chặn đường Kim Tử Hiên rồi trêu chọc bằng cách cúi chào và nhường đường cực kì khoa trương quá đà ý."

"Sao anh lại thấy không ổn?"

"Anh thấy là... có vẻ là... anh kiểu tự hỏi không biết mình diễn có hơi lố quá không... tại là ngày đầu tiên mà nên anh cũng không chắc nữa..." Tiêu Chiến đáp, ngả người dựa vào lưng ghế.

"Anh đừng khắt khe với bản thân quá. Em dám chắc là nếu anh có lỡ diễn lố thì thầy Trương nhất định sẽ nói thôi."

"Hừmm," Tiêu Chiến dẩu môi theo thói quen, "có lẽ em nói phải. Mà sao em tới sớm thế?" Anh nghiêng đầu nhìn sang Vương Nhất Bác.

Nhất Bác chợt phát hiện ra nốt ruồi ngay dưới môi anh, nhưng đã nhanh chóng dời tầm mắt lên nhìn vào mắt đối phương. Chúng có màu hạt dẻ nhưng sẫm màu, và thấp thoáng bóng dáng của sự buồn chán.

"Em dậy sớm xong không ngủ lại được nữa... chắc là mặt trái của việc luôn có lịch trình vào sáng sớm mỗi ngày," cậu nhún vai đáp.

"Cảnh hôm nay của em là gì?"

"Thầy Tiêu bận quá nên không xem lịch luôn kìa! Em cũng quay cảnh giống anh mà. Lúc vào lớp rồi anh bắt đầu gây sự đó..."

"Là Nguỵ Vô Tiện bắt đầu gây sự..." Tiêu Chiến sửa lời, cười toe.

Nhất Bác khá hài lòng khi thấy chán chường che lấp đôi mắt anh khi này đã bắt đầu tan dần ra.

"Thầy Tiêu luôn đúng ạ. Em sai rồi. Là Nguỵ Vô Tiện bắt đầu gây sự. Thầy Tiêu làm sao lại gây rối cho ai được. Thầy Tiêu tốt nhất..."

"Vương Nhất Bác!" Tiêu Chiến thốt lên, gò má đã phớt hồng, "Em có phải là người không hả?"

 _Vậy ra anh ấy không thể chịu nổi nếu được khen._ Nhất Bác nhếch môi cười, âm thầm ghi nhớ lại điều này, hào hứng khi nghĩ tới việc có thể dùng nó để trêu chọc đối phương thêm nữa trong tương lai.

*

Khi Nhất Bác đã lên đồ hoàn chỉnh, chào đón cậu trên đường tiến vào trường quay là hàng loạt những gương mặt há hốc miệng kinh ngạc của những người xung quanh. Hơi ngượng nhưng lại vui vẻ, cậu đi thẳng tới chỗ Tiêu Chiến, lúc ấy đang đứng cạnh Uông Trác Thành.

"Quào," Anh thốt lên một tiếng rồi nhìn cậu từ đầu đến chân. "Đẹp trai. Hoàn hảo. Em từng thấy ai đẹp vậy bao giờ chưa hả Trác Thành?"

Tiêu Chiến cười trêu ghẹo mặc cho Nhất Bác cố gắng kiềm chế không đỏ bừng mặt hay tảng lờ lời khen đó đi.

"Đúng là nam thần đỉnh cấp Trung Hoa. Ai mà lại không mê cái mặt nhỏ xíu này cơ chứ? Nhất Bác! Bọn anh đứng cạnh em trong khung hình sẽ xấu hoắc cho coi!

Và thế là hết. Chừng đó là quá mức chịu đựng của Vương Nhất Bác. Dù rất nhẹ, cậu vẫn phải nghiến răng đập cho Tiêu Chiến một phát vào bả vai. Đoạn cậu cũng nhếch môi cười, quyết định dùng đến 'chiến thuật' mới học được trước đó.

"Làm sao mà sánh bằng thầy Tiêu được. Khuôn mặt hoàn hảo, dáng mắt hoàn hảo, gò má hoàn hảo, còn có..."

"Vương Nhất Bác!" Tiêu Chiến trừng mắt rồi đi mất.

Trác Thành đứng một bên, vẫn còn hơi choáng khi chứng kiến màn 'giao đấu' vừa mới rồi. Vừa bất ngờ vì màn cãi cọ chẳng hiểu từ đầu ra, vừa ngạc nhiên vì Nhất Bác cư xử hoàn toàn trái ngược với những gì mình tưởng. Trác Thành tròn mắt nhìn, còn Nhất Bác thì đi theo Tiêu Chiến và tiếp tục lải nhải không ngừng bên tai khiến anh phải thốt tên cậu lên lần nữa. Lần này anh thậm chí còn cấu nhẹ bên người cậu làm cậu phải vẹo người né tránh.

*

Ngày trôi qua, cảnh quay diễn ra tương đối thuận lợi. Nhất Bác chủ yếu chỉ cần ngồi im, đáp trả lại mấy trò hề của Nguỵ Vô Tiện bằng năm trăm cái liếc mắt sắc bén. Phía bên kia, ngược lại, Tiêu Chiến có nhiều thoại hơn vì phải trả lời câu hỏi mà Lam Cảnh Nhân đưa ra. Cả lúc anh cãi lý và cả khi nhà họ Ôn tiến vào nhục mạ mọi người ở đây. Anh cũng phải diễn tính cách nghịch ngợm lém lỉnh của Nguỵ Vô Tiện bằng vô số biểu cảm khác nhau nữa. Từ tự mãn kiêu ngạo tới tinh nghịch dễ thương. Trong một cảnh, có đoạn Lam Vong Cơ phát hiện ra Nguỵ Vô Tiện và Nhiếp Hoài Tang làm trò trong giờ học khiến mọi người mất tập trung nên y phải quay đầu lại để trừng mắt cảnh cáo hai người đó.

Khi Nhất Bác quay lại nhìn hai tên đầu têu bày trò, Kỉ Lí - trong vai Nhiếp Hoài Tang - đã diễn trọn vẻ lo lắng và nhát cáy của mình khi luống cuống quay đi né tránh ánh mắt của Lam Vong Cơ. Nhất Bác giữ ánh nhìn của mình dính chặt trên lưng Tiêu Chiến, tới khi anh quay lại và bắt gặp ánh mắt cậu. Trong buổi diễn tập thử, đoạn này anh sẽ phải nhìn lại với ánh mắt hơi hối lỗi xen lẫn ngạc nhiên, rồi cười nụ cười đặc trưng của Nguỵ Anh. Mà Nhất Bác thì thấy nó chẳng khác mấy so với nụ cười thu hút thường ngày của Tiêu Chiến.

 _Anh ấy đúng là Nguỵ Anh hoàn hảo._ Khi đó Nhất Bác đã nghĩ như thế.

Lần này, trong cảnh quay chính thức, Tiêu Chiến cũng quay lại nhìn bằng chính vẻ mặt đó, nhưng thay vì chỉ mỉm cười như lúc tập, anh còn nghiêng đầu rồi giơ tay vẫy chào vẻ ngốc nghếch thuần khiết như thể đang quá cao hứng khi được Vong Cơ chú ý tới.

Sự dễ thương đánh úp bất ngờ khiến mắt Nhất Bác hơi tròn ra chút xíu và vô thức nghiêng đầu theo, bắt chước động tác của Tiêu Chiến, và môi cậu cũng nhoẻn cười.

"Cắt!"

Tiếng đạo diễn hô lên khiến Nhất Bác choàng tỉnh, ngồi thẳng người lại.

"Nhất Bác...," Đạo diễn đi vài bước về phía nhóm diễn viên và nhẹ nhàng bảo, "để ý biểu cảm nhé. Vong Cơ sẽ không cười trong lúc này đâu. Cậu ấy đang rất tức giận vì sự thiếu tập trung của Nguỵ Vô Tiện."

"Xin lỗi thầy Trương. Em xin lỗi ạ." Nhất Bác cúi người.

"Nửa sau của truyện yên tâm là có đủ cảnh để cậu dùng ánh mắt _đó_ nhìnngười ta, Vong Cơ à!" Đạo diễn bật cười khẽ rồi trở về vị trí của mình, sẵn sàng quay _take_ tiếp theo.

Nhất Bác thấy tai mình nóng rần lên, lan ra tới hai bên gò má rồi tới khắp cả người.

_Lúc đó mặt mình đã như nào thế? Trời ơi... Hu vọng là không quá mức xấu hổ._

Chưa bao giờ cậu thấy cảm tạ trời đất vì cái gene chỉ đỏ tai không đỏ mặt của mình lúc này. Cậu liếc nhìn về phía Tiêu Chiến, lúc nàyđang nói chuyện với Kỉ Lí.

 _Nhưng biết làm sao được._ Nhất Bác lại nghĩ. _Cái vẫy tay đó dễ thương quá! Mình phải nói với Chiến ca chuyện này mới được."_

Phía sau máy quay, đạo diễn cũng đang mỉm cười.


End file.
